Jak and KeiraLove story
by JakAndKeiraFluff
Summary: Jak and Keira have never met before. She is working for the police to arrest criminals and must befriend Jak to catch the crime boss. But will they fall in love?


**Okay, this is my very first fanfic! I thought of this one night while listening to My Kinda Party by Jason Aldean, and the idea has been stuck in my head.**

**Just a few pointers- Keira is different. (I will describe in story :D)**

**Jak and Keira have never met before. (So he's still pissed at the dark eco thing)**

**Daxter is human/elf form again (he never was an Ottsel). He is not as ugly as he is in Jak and Daxter, but he's still short. (Again, I will explain in story, k? ;) **

**Ps, the characters at the start are based on the characters from Castle, I just love that show!**

"Guess whose back in town," Detective Kate Slater said to her partner, Consultant John Banks, as he walked into the station. It was early on a Monday morning, and Slater was eager to start another day of work. Being a policewoman was her dream. Kate couldn't think of anything else she would rather do. Kate and her team specialised in murder cases in Haven City. They were the best of the best.

"Cludo the Clown!" Banks said enthusiastically as he placed a flyer advertising a circus coming to town. "I used to take Millie to this circus all the time! I wonder if she'll still want to go…"

"Close, but no," Slater said sarcastically as she turned to look at the quite blank whiteboard in front of her. The only thing that was stuck onto the board was their latest victim.

"Eliza Newdey? Wasn't she under the witness protection program?" Banks questioned Slater.

"Yea. The most infamous case of Hazor. I don't think anyone thought he would still be looking for her," Slater replied solemnly. Eliza Newdey had been Hazors lover. Or so he thought. She was really a double agent, working for the FBI to nail Hazor on charges for murder, possession and trading of every drug on the market and theft of priceless items. But she fell in love with the man, and told him the truth. She thought he'd understand, because they loved each other. But Hazor's gang was not so forgiving. She had been under witness protection for 7 years, long enough for anyone to be in hiding. But Hazor had found her, and she paid her price.

"Well, at least we know who did it," Banks replied optimistically

"That's not enough, Banks, and you know it," Slater replied.

"You hoo!" a voice called out from the open elevator "Test just came out from ballistics, Eliza was shot dead by a 38 caliber pistol," Detective Edward Symes said as he walked toward his co-workers.

"Not only that, but Hazor's fingerprints on it. Now tell me that's not a solid case, Slater," Detective Izaac Murray called out from the opposite end of the room

"Hazors as slippery as a snake. His gang members will give him a solid alibi. This case is dead in the water," Slater replied

"Looks like you need middle man - or rather, woman," a voice called from the desk beside them. The three detectives and consultant looked in the direction the voice came from. Standing before them was teenager, around 18 or 19, and she was hot. She was wearing gold strappy high heels, washed out blue denim jeans that were high waisted and had designed holes and scuff marks, a white ruffle singlet top, chunky necklaces and silver aviator glasses. She was tanned to perfection with caramel, wavy locks and a perfect smile that said "I'm so out of your league"

"Keira, how nice to see you. I didn't know you'd finished high school," Slater replied to the teenager

"Yea, well, time flies fast when you forget to visit and won't return my mum's calls. But that doesn't matter. You know I've always wanted to do what you do, Aunt Kate," the boys raised their eyebrows at this "and I believe that I can be of assistance," Keira said with a smile

"Listen, Keira, I'm sorry I've been so busy, but you are inexperienced and I can't risk you on such a vital case," Slater replied. The three men looked disappointed.

"Kate, I really want to help, just hear me out!" Keira replied, taking of her sunglasses and putting on her puppy dog face

"I'll listen, but I can't promise anything,"

"Okay- I know this guy that's in Hazors gang. He's round my age, maybe a little older. If I can get close to him, I can dig out some information. It's going to be a long haul, but I think that we can nail him" Keira explained. She paused, but no one said anything, so she continued "I can work as their mechanic, fixing their cars and motor bikes at their functions. I know they have parties out of town, so that would be my best opportunity. There's one this weekend, and I know that guy will be there with his friend. Please, Aunt Kate, I'll do anything!" Keira pleaded.

Kate thought for a moment. "Only if you can pass three tests. Combat, endurance and intelligence. Then, and only then, will I _consider_ your… proposal," Kate said, trying to keep a straight face, but failed, and ended up smiling warmly

"Oh thank-you thank-you thank-you!" Keira exclaimed delightfully

"Since our case is 'dead in the water' as you say Kate, Why don't we get started now?" Banks asked. Kate gave him a deathly stare.

"Oh, Yes! Can we please?" Keira exclaimed with her arms in the air, showing of her flat, tanned stomach

"Sure," Kate replied reluctantly "We will start with the intelligence test. The rest we shall do tomorrow,"

"Follow me to the interview room, Keira," Murray said as he started walking toward the room. Keira followed straight after him, followed by Symes and banks, which were obviously looking at Keira's behind. Slater followed slowly, obviously annoyed at her co-workers.

The three detectives gathered in the side room after Keira's test. Keira had destroyed the test, not only answering the questions correctly, but giving perfect explanations.

"This girl's a genius," Banks stated as she walked into the room

"Yes," Kate replied, drawing out her words "but she still has the endurance and combat courses,"

"Well, considering I won my entire cross country events, and I am the top rock climber at the gym, so I think I'll be fine. Did I mention I'm a black belt in tae kwon do?" Keira said, standing at the doorway, before leaving to leave the boys awestruck.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are so pathetic," Slater moaned as she walked out of the room, grabbing her keys and leaving for home

"Can you blame us?" Murray said with a smirk, and the other two laughed with him

_**The next day**_

Slater had texted everyone and told them to meet her at the park outside the police building. She had set up a gruelling course, one that mimicked something you would find at a police college for the best of the best.

"You're going to make her go through _that_? Your own niece?" Banks said as he turned up with four coffees. "I didn't know what Keira wanted, so I'll shout her after,"

"How nice of you," Slater said sarcastically, just as Murray and Symes turned up.

"Thanks Banks," Symes said, grabbing his coffee from the tray, laughing at his own rhyme

"Cheers," Murray said

"Morning all," a chirpy voice piped up from behind them. Of course, it was Keira. Today, she had decided to wear more practical clothing. This did not mean she wore more. She was wearing short shorts that showed of the toned muscle of her calf's and thigh's. She was wearing a sports bra, and has black trainers on. She had a drink bottle in one hand and a towel in the other. The boys were speechless.

"You have five minutes to finish the course. You have one practise round, and one final. After that you will shower and get ready for the combat- if you make it that far, of course,"

"Cool. Thanks," Keira replied as she put down her drink bottle and towel and started at the start. She calmly walked the course, slowly walking around the obstacles, not bothering to even try. The whole thing took her three minutes.

"You're not even going to try?" Murray asked as Keira walked over to them

"Nope. Don't need to," Keira replied, pointing to her brain "it's not about the physical part, it's how you overcome the obstacle, how fast you go to save energy, the pace you go, etcetera etcetera…"

"Are you ready?" Kate interrupted impatiently

"Let's do this!" Keira replied, pumped on energy

Three... two... one... GO!

Keira speed around the course, scaling the hills and walls, sliding beneath low walls and mud pits and she still managed to run, full speed, the whole time.

"3:47!" Banks called out at the end of the course

"Get to the shower and clean up. You still have combat," Slater said coldly and walked off.

Keira was drenched in mud. It was on every part of her body. The boys tried to avoid eye contact but she smiled so warmly that they couldn't resist.

"You were great out there," Symes replied shyly

"Aw, Thanks!" Keira replied enthusiastically.

"You know, the only reason Kate stormed off is because you bet her record," Murray stated, matter-of-factly

"Real? What was her time?" Keira replied, intrigued.

"Well, I was in the same class as her in school, and hers was around 4,"

"Well, i guess she's going to come out with all guns blazing in combat," keira said as she walked toward the police building

"You know its combat with no weapons, right?" Banks questioned Keira

"Oh, yes, of course, it's just a saying," Keira replied, leaving Banks feeling stupid and embarrassed.

Keira was right. Kate came out with 'all gun blazing'. Every kick, punch and dodge was equally matched by the opponent. The fight had been going for at least half an hour, and neither was willing to give up. Keira was tired from her previous course, but wanted a mission so bad she would do anything to accomplish it. She was more agile than Kate, and she zipped around the mat. Kate, however, had more experience being a cop and was taller, so had more downward force. The boys could tell that no one was going to win. Eventually, Murray had enough. He climbed into the ring and grabbed Kate, knowing that Keira would put up more of a fight. As soon as Murray grabbed Kate, she tried to wrestle free, but with no energy, she fell limply into Murrays arms, and he gently dropped her to the floor. As soon as he turned around, he saw a very pissed face staring back at him.

"What did you go and do that for!" Keira exclaimed angrily

"Look, you know as well as i do that neither of you were going to win," Murray explained calmly

"I've made my decision," Kate called out, out of breath and still on the floor "You're not doing it,"

"Woah, Kate, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Banks said

"No, not at all. Keira failed to beat me in the final challenge, so she cannot go on the mission,"

"Don't you think we should at least vote? Keira's more than capable of defending herself against anyone. She has shown her intelligence which would get her out of sticky situations, and how she could get away from those situations. I doubt she would meet someone as... skilled at combat as you, Kate," Banks replied, not looking at Kate. Kate glanced at her niece. She saw excitement and enthusiasm toward her possible mission, but also sadness and dread because she had failed her tests.

"Alright," Kate said simply

"Alright?" Keira questioned, confused

"Alright," Kate repeated

"Alright? Alright!" Keira repeated with added enthusiasm

"Alright!" Symes exclaimed happily

"ALRIGHT!" they all screamed.

**Two days later**

Driving along the dusty road in Bank's yellow and black 1970 454 Chevelle SS (nicknamed bumblebee) wearing much the same as the clothes she wore to meet the detectives (and Banks) Keira felt strange. Going on her very own mission was her dream, but now she was almost dreading reaching her destination. She was going to a truck stop 10 km (6.2 miles) out of town. It was rumoured that all the 'big boys' of racing would be there, and she was hoping Jak would be there too. He was top racer for his category, but never raced the top guns because there were weapons involved. Keira could see herself in 5 years time, as Jak's mechanic. _Wait, what? _Keira thought to herself. _Am i falling for this guy? The guy i am going to betray? No, no it's just a silly thought _Keira chuckled to herself. She was enjoying herself. She loved going for long drives because of the freedom, the speed, and the roar of the engine. But too soon she arrives at the pit stop, and pulled in beside a black 2010 Chevrolet Camaro. As she climbed out of the Chevelle, she inspected the Camaro. Free-floating V-chassis, 326 Super Headers,426-horsepower 6.2-liter V8, and god knows what else under that hood. She caught someone staring at her from the bar, and instantly she knew who owned the car.

As soon as she walked into the bar she got a full burst of its rowdiness. Everyone was drunk. Men, woman, the bartenders, even the underage kids. As she walked toward one of the empty seats near the Camaro's owner, she got a few wolf whistles. At first she didn't know how to respond. If she replied with a smile and a wink, people might get the wrong idea, but if she told them where to stick it, she would be pestered all night, so she decided to just ignore it. She ended up standing next to the owner of the Camaro. He had a dirty and ragged black leather jacket on, and dark jeans. He was tanned and toned, and you could see a hint of abs from the rips in his t-shirt. The boots he wore were heavy combat, the kind you would find in the army. He had a pistol showing from his belt and sunglasses perched on his head. Keira walked up next to him,but instead of sitting down, she leant over the bar, fully showing off her toned buttocks. She curved her back and pushed out her cleavage, and showed off what she had. And it worked. She couldn't help but notice the man staring at her perfect figure, her long slender legs turning into a perfect sized butt, then her slender and slightly muscled stomach peeking out from her top, her rounded breasts and her skinny arms which had a hint of biceps. From the corner of her eye she caught him looking at her, as she turned her head to chuckle at the man. He didn't realise that she was looking at him until she spoke.

"Having fun?" the girl spoke. Well, you couldn't really call her a girl, with a figure like that "I'm Keira, and you are?" She spoke with a smile of her pearl white teeth.

"Im Jak," he spoke, and Keira felt the rumble of his voice throughout her body. It felt good. "Nice wheels," he spoke again

"Ha, gee, thanks, but they're not mine. I have a rather rich uncle who probably won't miss it," she replied with a cheeky smile. "Same goes to you,"

"Huh? How do you know what i drive,"

"I caught you staring at me through the window," she replied, turning around and leaning on the bar. "Did you think i was planning on stealing it?"

"Well no... I... just..." Jak tried to explain

"Don't worry about it. So what are you drinking?"

"WOW! Jak im gone for two minutes and you've already hooked up with some hot chick!" a rather obnoxious voice said, seemingly coming from the floor. Keira looked down to see a short man with browny-orange hair looking at her. His face would be considered 'perfect height' to Keira, as he got a full view of her 'assets'

"Hey, my eyes are up here," Keira said quite obviously

"Dax, quit fooling around!" Jak said, quite annoyed at his friend for ruining his chances with Keira

"Well im sorry that you're getting jealous Jakky-boy, but you've had your prime time. Now i get to relish in the beauty before me," Daxter said smoothly. Keira was saved by the bell when her phone chimed off saying she had a incoming call

"Sorry lads, I've got to take this," Keira said as she walked towards the door, but not before she heard a smack which was probably Jak's hand on Daxter's head. "Hello?" Keira asked into her phone

"Hi? Keira? How's it going? A rather anxious Kate Slater replied

"Fine! Gosh Aunt Kate, you worry too much! I just met Jak and his friend Daxter. Actually you interrupted our... conversation," Keira replied, trying to make her Aunt feel guilty. It didn't work.

"Well, alright. Get back to it," Kate said, then hanging up the phone.

"How rude," Keira said to herself as she turned to go back into the bar and continue her conversation. Just as she was about to open the door Jak and Daxter walked out, surprised that Keira had finished her conversation. "Hey," Keira said to the two men "Where are you going?"

"We have stuff to do," Jak replied bluntly and started walking towards their car.

"Sorry toots, need to know basis," Daxter added with a smile and a wink

"Oh. Alright. Jak?" Keira called out, and Jak spun around. Keira walked up to him, out of earshot of Daxter.

"Could i have your phone number?" Jak's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe that this girl had even spoken to him, let alone want his phone number.

"Uh, sure," he said as he pulled out a pen, but he had no paper. "Sorry, i don't have any paper," he explained, embarrassed

"Don't worry, just write it on my arm," Keira replied. Jak held out his hand and Keira placed her hand in his. He could feel the soft, smooth, delicate touch of her hand. As he wrote along her arm, he felt her grip on his hand tighten just a little, and then caught her staring at him. She seemed quite embarrassed, and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Thanks," she replied with her cheery smile

"No worries," Jak replied, looking over her shoulder to see if Daxter was still there. He wasn't, so he turned toward the car.

"See ya," Keira said softly and reluctantly, but Jak still heard. He wanted to say goodbye, but was already at the car, so he climbed in.

"Oh, Jak! You going to get some tonight?" Daxter said as Jak climbed into the car "Just shudduph," Jak replied as he put the key in the ignition and started the car. Keira was still standing in the same spot, but she didn't wave goodbye, she just tilted her head in a way of acknowledgement, but she smiled so Jak didn't think she was upset. She walked back into the bar so it didn't look too obvious that it was Jak she was interested in. There was a full drink and two empty glasses sitting on the counter, so Jak must've ordered for, but been called away. She sat on her seat and was about to start drinking the lukewarm beer when she noticed a badge sitting on the seat next to her, the one Jak was sitting in. It was a black clearance card, given only to those of the palace. _It must be Ashelin's._ Keira thought, as she subtly picked up the badge and put it in her pocket. She finished her beer, paid for it and walked towards her car. She hopped in, started the engine and started driving down the isolated road. She let her mind wander, and soon she began to think about Jak. _He is sooooo hot! Did you see his muscles, his tanned body, his car! And that voice..._ Keira shivered._ It purrs like a lion. What about his hands! They felt so... strong, but soft, almost caring..._

**What do ya think! I know i kind of change pov a bit but i tried to make it clear who's thoughts they were. I have exams coming up so i shall be studying for those! Please do the usual thing! Rate, comment, etc etc... and ideas thanks! Tata ;) Ps ideas 4 next chapter?**


End file.
